


Dark Cherries

by VibrantVenus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: As most people do, Crying all day, F/M, Ginny get's attached, Ginny is heartbroken, Hahaha me, I actually really don't like hinny, In a way, It's just my opinion, Lying to get what you want, Mild hinny at the end, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Ginny Weasley/Tom Riddle, POV Ginny Weasley, Pls don't kill me, Shit, Shocking I know., Tom is a complicated character, Tom is a super manipulative character, angsty, but I love him, lying, not really - Freeform, oh well, slight AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Her father taught her never to trust something if she couldn't see it's brain. She figures now that he should have taught her to never love something if she couldn't see it's heart.





	

    Tom Riddle is spectacular, a breath of fresh air in a world void of oxygen. She loves him as if the world is ending, and she'd have done anything for him.

   Kill for him. Even better,  _die_ for him.

   He listens to her when she is lonely, and she can't talk to anybody else. He understands her, he is patient and he is always there when she needs him. When she notices the blanks in her memory she starts worrying, she knows something insidious is happening, and knows she gave Tom permission to temporarily posess her, to be able to see and feel and taste. Possess her body so he could live, even if for only a few scant moments.

   She'd never thought to ask him what he did while he was inside her body. She'd always assumed he'd walk around, reexperince life. She'd been to naive to even consider that he'd do anything else.

   Maybe that's why she threw the diary into the toilet, she realized she was in too deep, she'd dug herself so deep that she couldn't see the light. She loves Tom, but now she has the common sense to fear him. She slowly starts getting better, but then- _oh god-_ but then she sees the diary in Harry Potter's grasp.

   She's torn, steal the diary and put herself back in Tom's reach? Steal the diary, or let Harry keep the diary-be safe from Tom but risk every secret she's told Tom. The answer is clear though she desperately wishes there was a third choice. It doesn't occur to her until it's too late that she always had a third choice. 

   She steals the diary back, and slowly spirals back into isolation. Tom had mentioned how he never liked sharing. She is hesitant, but eventually returns to letting him possess her body.

   Then he asks her to help regain his body. To become a full, real person again. The thought of meeting Tom in real life, hearing his voice, there is no chance of her declining. She doesn't care what she'll have to do, she doesn't care that she might have to use dark magic. The only thought in her mind is of her Tom with a real body.

   He tells her he'll only need to possess her body once more, then they can be together forever, he'll take her away from all of the ugly things in her life. The years of unhappiness, the desperate want for more. He tells her that once he has a body she will never want for anything. She is young and the life Tom paints for her is beautiful. She'd have never been able to resist.

   She closes her eyes to the diary in her hands, and the feeling of Tom entering her consciousness. They open to Harry potter covered in blood, an ink soaked diary and the corpse of a basilisk. She's never been so angry or scared in her life then that moment. Realizing how Tom used her, it hurts. There is an ache in her chest as she sleeps in her dorm that night. She almost resents Harry, for taking that beautiful future from her, but she knows deep down that Tom would never have given her any of that. Tom would never have provided for her like he promised to.

   Still, it hurts. It hurts like her heart has been torn in two, and she hates herself for ever thinking she'd be anything more than a tool for Tom. She hates herself for letting her heart fool her into thinking she'd every be anything more than Ginevra Weasley, the youngest of seven. 

   Years later memories of Tom Riddle will haunt her, the thought of what could have been playing at the edge of her mind. 

   Even later she'll put her children down for bed, and wonder how life could get better. Her mind does not stray into the dark pit of affection for the boy in the diary.  Her mind no longer lingers on Tom Riddle, and everything he could have been. Now she knows that everything he told her was a lie, albeit a pretty lie. 

   She is married to Harry Potter, and there is no place for Tom Riddle in the equation any longer.


End file.
